Gray Fallon (IUCU)
"You think you know pain? I'll make you beg for pain when I'm done with you.?" ''- Gray Fallon'' Gray Fallon is a ruthless British Assassin who uses any means necessary to dispose of his targets. When Brett Daniels left the AAG, Bennett Talbot hired Fallon to dispose of him, although Fallon was no match for Brett/Quiver, who promptly defeated Fallon and left Harry Wilkes to arrest him. Gray Fallon is portrayed by Jason Statham. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Fallon's early life, except for the fact that he was once an assassin for an unnamed British Agency and went freelance, where he met Brett Daniels, whom he instantly clashed with. He would also later meet Bennett Talbot, who would use Fallon for his own nefarious purposes. A Fight of Foes The Call Fallon is hunting down a target in Paris when he receives a call from Talbot, who asks to meet him. Fallon meets with Talbot in a small cafe and after a confrontation that end with the patrons of the cafe dead, Talbot asks Fallon to kill Brett, which Fallon offers to do for free. First Impressions Fallon infiltrates a construction site and murders most of the foremen on site, causing the others to flee in a panic. Fallon sets up his silenced sniper rifle and keeps his focus on Brett, allowing him enough time to leave the Diner he is in with his friends. Fallon uses his sniper rifle to follow Brett to the bathroom, and he shoots at him, although he misses on purpose. Fallon escapes before Brett arrives, and he watches Brett from the safety of the sidewalk. Fallon contacts Talbot, who asks if Brett is dead. Fallon replies that he is not, and that he wants him to know he is there as it will make the kill much more fun. Parking Lot Brawl To make his presence known in Wave City, Fallon starts attacking random civilians, earning the attention of Detective Harry Wilkes, who quickly learns who Fallon is. Fallon later follows Brett as he picks up his groceries, and he makes his presence known to him. The two engage in a brawl that leaves Fallon unscathed but Brett severely injured. Fallon attempts to shoot Brett, but Brett avoids his next attack and quickly makes his escape before Fallon can finish the job. As Fallon makes his get away from the parking lot, he quickly comes into contact with Wilkes, who attempts to arrest him. Fallon distracts Wilkes and makes his get away as Wilkes loses sight of him. Fallon later contacts Talbot, who tells Fallon that he is coming to Wave City to help him deal with Brett. Plans in Place Fallon informs Talbot that since Brett is capable of evading their detection, they go after the people that he loves. Fallon tracks down Brett's girlfriend Nadia Thomas and kidnaps her to use as bait to lure Brett out. Fallon and Talbot then head to the Parking Lot, where Fallon dispatches the security guards, and they sneak into the mall, where Nadia is left tied up. Talbot learns that the police are on the way and he informs Fallon, who lies in wait for their arrival. When the police arrive after Wilkes receives a tip-off, Fallon slaughters most of the police officers, including Wilkes' superior Captain Joseph Cross. Fallon recognises Wilkes and shoots at him, but Quiver arrives just in time to prevent Wilkes' death. Fallon and Quiver engage in a fight that leads them to the Mall, and when Quiver hears Nadia screaming Fallon uses this opportunity to stab Quiver, who makes a quick get away. Fallon follows Quiver towards the room Nadia is tied up in and they engage in another struggle, although Quiver incapacitates Fallon by stabbing him in the side. Fallon drops to his knees and he taunts Quiver into killing him, but Quiver knocks him out instead. Fallon is still unconscious when Wilkes handcuffs him. Incarceration Wilkes visits Fallon in prison, and Fallon assures Wilkes that he will get out in due time. Wilkes assures him that he won't, and promises to let him rot in prison for the rest of his life. Wilkes leaves as Fallon angrily shouts at him. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Bennett Talbot- former employer Enemies * Brett Daniels/Quiver- attempted target * WCPD ** Detective Harry Wilkes- arresting officer and attempted target ** Captain Joseph Cross † - victim Appearances * Quiver Notes Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Quiver Media Category:Quiver Characters Category:Quiver Movie Characters Category:Assassins Category:Bad Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:IUCU Characters Category:IUCU